


The GAR will Answer

by Jahaliel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Inspired by artwork, Prequel characters because i'm a prequels gal, crossover AU, crossposting from tumblr, self-indulgent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: inspired by the wonderful art created by cal-sparrow on tumblrIt's a self-indulgent what if crossover involving our favourite prequel characters from the GFFA in the LOTR story arcFeaturing:  Obi-Wan and Anakin as Eomer and Aragorn (esque)Yoda (the Green) as Gandalf (the Grey/White)Mace Windu as Kind TheodenSidious as SauronCount Dooku as Saruman (yes, i know i couldn't resist)and the epic members of the GAR, as themselves :)





	1. The Battle for the Temple

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from tumblr as i'm sure many are currently doing with their own works.
> 
> kinda mish-mashed the terminology and who and what and how but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

The droids would not stop coming…

 

Inside the Temple, the Healers did their best to help the wounded, the younglings took up swords - swords and lances that were wielded by fallen soldiers, fallen friends. The night was dark without stars and into the darkness rang the Horn. A sound of defiance echoing across the valley.

In the midst of the pain and fear, too much to be released to the Force Obi-Wan and Anakin took strength from each other - this would be the fight in which they drew swords as friends, as brothers, not just as teacher and student.

And it was Anakin who stood tall, with fire in his heart and told Master Windu “Ride out with me. They are many, yes and we are outnumbered. But nonetheless ride out with me”  
Mace sighed, murmuring to himself “tomorrow is the third day since Yoda left.” Gathering strength, he made his choice, and shouted in a voice that echoed through the Temple “Jedi of the Galaxy, tomorrow we ride!”

They had steeds for all, those who could not fight, and the younglings who were too young, even in the Jedi’s desperation they would protect their children. Those who were willing gathered in the great chamber where even now the doors were being hammered by assault droids.

The doors fell. The Jedi charged, down the bridge scattering droids in their wake. Anakin and Obi-Wan rode ahead, easily spotted by the swath of broken bodies they left in their wake.

For a while it looked like suicide, like the last desperate attempts of a doomed people but this time when the Horn sounded out into the valley, it was answered. On the hill behind the droid army, in the light of the dawn stood a man, tall and proud - his armour gleaming and at his side was Yoda the Green. And he drew his sword, the light reflecting off it blinding bright and at his signal an army charged.

Songs would be written of that charge, of how the sun blinded the Hillmen who had chosen to fight alongside the Droids, of how the men fought with grace - songs would honour the fallen brothers of the GAR and the bravery of their captains and commanders. At the battle’s end as those remaining enemies scattered Yoda the Green stood proud and greeted Master Windu. “You were very nearly late, master of Masters.”  
“A wizard, never late is,” was Yoda’s reply.

Far away in his ebon tower Count Dooku raged at the failure of his plan. For instead of victory over the Jedi and a broken Master in charge he would have to contend with the righteous anger of armies. It was time to change strategies.


	2. The Pelennor Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more they stand to fight that which would see only Dark across the face of the worlds

Though the Battle at the Temple had ended in victory the war was not yet over

Darth Sidious looked over Mordor and was well pleased with it. Though for now he was trapped in the fiery shell once his ring was returned to him, he would take on a body once more and thus begin his reign as Emperor. Within the high mountains that seperated his land corruption seeped - captured soldiers implanted with chips to control them, those seeking power throwing in their lots with his - fooled by false smiles and bribed by elevated status.

Chief among his servants was Tarkin, Lord of the Nazgul. Tarkin’s viciousness and ruthlessness pleased Sidious greatly, and he sometimes thought it was a shame that the limitations of the Wraiths meant that Tarkin would never be able to use the Force as a true Apprentice. Sidious summoned Tarkin for it was time to bring their assault to Gondor, to the peoples living their, breathing defiance of the Dark Lord.

So the armies of Mordor marched and Gondor came under siege. Their leader, Qui-Gon Jinn asked the Jedi to send aid and often rode among his people fighting alongside them. The deaths were many - but again and again the armies of Darth Sidious were pushed back from the walls.

While Sidious and Gondor became locked in combat Yoda the Green went with Obi-Wan and Anakin to see if Count Dooku could be saved. They approached the tower, wherein the Count stayed - licking his wounds from his defeats. And when he would not listen to those who cared, would not abandon the paths of darkness he walked, it was Anakin who raised high his blades to slay him. However Yoda bade Anakin to stay his hand and told the Ents to allow Dooku to stay within the tower - a lifetime’s captivity instead of a quick death.

The party was returning to the halls of the Jedi when the word came in of Gondor’s request for aid - and of how Mace called the Jedi and Clones together, all those who would freely choose to ride out in defence of Gondor. They numbered six thousand, and through the nights they rode fast to come to Gondors aid.

(Among them in disguise was Padme, whose aim was true and heart was large. For she would not shelter with the others, having sort out the ladies of the Jedi she was well trained for war, though she had yet to experience it. Anakin did not know that his lady rode to war.)

The company split, Yoda broke off from his companions to return to the White City and stand against the Nazgul. Obi-Wan with Anakin, Cody and Rex at his side traversed the secret pathways to call to the Force - to ask those who dwelled within to come forth and stand once more against the sweeping evil. They succeeded and an army of ghosts joined them on the travels upriver.

Yoda stood, with all his years weighing down upon him at the gates of Gondor. With his strength in the Force he denied Tarkin entry to the city - and as dawn rose on the horizon, the horns of the Jedi sounded out. So commenced the battle of the Pelennor Fields - and many fell that day, brutally outnumbered. Tarkin left the old fool and sought his winged steed. Flying above the battle to reek havoc among his foes Tarkin saw Mace Windu, standing strong with an honour guard and swept down to slay him that the armies of the Jedi would be struck down. 

Mace fell, but the Lord of the Nazgul was denied his full victory by two who chose to stand against him. They fought him with vicious intensity, Tarkin’s fear could not hold them, and it was Ponds who brought him to his knees - but Tarkin laughed “Fool, no man, nor Jedi can defeat me.” Into the bubble of silence surrounding them though the war still raged the second knight’s voice rang like a bell  
“I am no man,” she said “Nor am I a Jedi.”  
With strength she did not know she had Padme lifted her sword and ended Tarkin’s life.

Elsewhere on the battlefield it was not going well - clones were dying, protecting the Jedi and the Jedi were dying protecting the clones. And though the armies of Shadow had not yet drawn close again to the walls of Gondor it seemed like a matter of time. Until into the lull of battle came ships - four men leaped off and charged down the enemies - and behind them came the ghosts of the many fallen, those who dwelled still in the Force because their debts to the world were not yet paid.

A rout turned into a victory - and hard on the heels of this they marched out again. This time they were going to take the war to Darth Sidious himself. At the front of the army rode Obi-Wan and Anakin with Rex and Cody by their side. Their faces were stern for they knew that this battle would be their last for better or worse - and the secret held between them was that the fellowship of the ring had not yet failed.


	3. One Ring to Rule them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last journey. One ring to destroy. One chance for Light to prevail.

There should have been music. It should be swelling and singing around them - perhaps it was in the Force, a rising tide of strings trembling with tension as the army marched on the Black Gate. And there would be a flute - calm and quiet as the stealthy ship sneaking through the mountains guarding Mordor.

Three young people were on the ship, the two good friends Fives and Echo and the brave Padawan Ahsoka - who had been gifted the Daughter’s light to shine their way through the twisting corridors. The ship was tiny, with a new kind of stealth technology that all their hopes were resting on.

Sidious laughed at the fools marching towards him - he feared not Anakin Skywalker nor his brother Obi-Wan. And though Moff Tarkin had died, he had taken Mace from the Jedi - they were weak. This would be the last stand, and Sidious would crush them so utterly that none would remain to challenge his reign.

Rex and Cody, Obi-Wan and Anakin two pairs of brothers riding tall and proud headed up an army - cheering them with encouragement; and Yoda the Green went with them. Ponds too rode among the warriors, though Padme had chosen to remain in Gondor to help tend the wounded. Anakin as he rode worried for his Padawan. Worried that even if she succeeded he may not live to see it. Obi-Wan would often speak encouragingly to his brother, to hold fast to hope - and to know that should their deaths be the spark that returned Light to the world they would not die in vain.

Meanwhile in the hidden pathways the three young fighters had to abandon their ship sacrificing it and its Force-blessed light to appease the giant spider haunting the depths. (Fortunately the spider loved to feast on the Light more than anything, and thus did not notice the quiet steps of their sneaking.) When the three broke through to the other side they were perhaps a half days journey from Orodruin. But something in the air was Dark, an oppressive corruption that sapped at their strength. Nonetheless they persisted, slowly weaving their way towards the fiery mountain.

Sidious send out his armies to greet the fools who had come to fight. Led by Grievious, a cyborg fierce and deadly they marched out and out and out. Mordor was emptying. But the Jedi and the GAR stood impassive, though the droids surrounded them, and forward sauntered Obi-Wan, Anakin a few steps behind.  
“Hello there.” he addressed Grievous, lighting his blade  
“Surrender. And we will give you mercy.”  
“The mercy of a quick death holds no interest for me,” Obi-Wan replied and turned to Anakin “What about you?”  
“Nor for me.”  
And he turned to face the brave soldiers who had come with them on this sucidial journey “And what do you say.”  
“NO SURRENDER. NO MERCY.”  
He turns back to Grievous and gives a saucy grin “I think that makes it clear.”  
“You will regret this Kenobi.”  
“I don’t know,” Kenobi cuts down Grievous without a further warning “I felt quite okay with that.”

It takes the droids a while to process what has happened but eventually they charge and battle is joined while on the side of Mount Doom there’s an argument going on. Echo has a wound in his leg - he hadn’t noticed, it must have been from Shelob - and the corruption of Mordor was noticably slowing him down by corrupting the wound. He wanted Fives and Ahsoka to leave him behind but they wouldn’t hear of it. So instead Ahsoka took off the Ring which she had hidden and passed it to him - “Hold on to this - we’ll carry you.”  
“We aren’t leaving you behind vod.” echoed Fives

Sidious’ attention was focussed entirely on the battle - as good fighters as they were the ragtag remnants of Gondor and Rohan were falling, even with the added strength of the GAR. For every one who fell though more than twenty droids fell also - but that was fine, the Black Gates swung open again and more soldiers poured forth - some had the same face of those in the GAR - that he had recieved as a gift from the fallen Dooku, some believed in the promises he offered and Sidious wished for just a moment that he had a body - the young man Anakin had such power, such potential but alas…

Something pinged on the edges of Sidious’ awareness - as if part of his soul were nearby. Suddenly fear gripped his heart - the ring, the ring was at Mount Doom. He screamed out an order for those Moffs on winged steeds to go to the mountain - his fear so strong it caused his army a moment of faltering, and gave the others a chance to regroup.

Obi-Wan lifted his head, the Force whispering to him - and he noticed that Yoda had departed with a few fighter planes - crewed by the Wolfpack, some of the most notorious pilots in the GAR. It seemed as if time froze - moments extended out of proportion. In the fiery cavern of Orodruin Echo let the ring fall - for a moment it sat on the lava, twisting and glowing before it shivered apart into molten metal, becoming one with the force that had created it.

Sidious screamed as his tower fell - screamed as everything he was, as his power - too much had been bound in the ring - faded and his spirit shredded, blossoming like dark clouds before blowing away into nothingness on the wind. His death caused the droids to deactivate and many of the enemy soldiers to fall unconscious.

“She did it.” Anakin whispered, looking around “My Padawan did it.” Obi-Wan hugged his brother close, even as Anakin realised he was crying  
“Of course she did, Anakin. She had a great Master. I am so proud of you both.” Rex and Cody joined in the hug, all of them relieved beyond measure that they still lived, even if they were aware that it was not yet over.

On the side of an erupting volcano, three young warriors sat - knowing that they would be unlikely to make it out of Mordor they were instead telling stories of what they would do, the food they would eat. “I’m glad you’re here with me Echo, Fives.” Ahsoka said smiling at them  
“Feeling’s mutual ‘Soka” replied Fives.  
“Touching moment, this is, yet leaving, you should be.” came a voice from slightly below them  
“Master Yoda?!” Exclaimed Ahsoka “Why are you here.”  
“Leave you behind, we would not. So brave you all have been.” he replied.  
In the safe haven of the fighters they left behind the shadow of Mordor to be reunited with their friends.

And hope returned that day to Middle Earth in a Galaxy Far Far Away.

 

-fin-


End file.
